1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data management apparatus that manages data in a vehicle, a data management program and a data management system.
2. Related Art
Data management apparatus have been known as disclosed in JP-A-2008-022158, for example. Such a data management apparatus has a function of recording given type-specific data and transmitting the recorded data to a device outside the vehicle (external device).
Information required by an external device may change with the change, for example, of an application possessed by the external device. The information may include types of data and update frequency. However, the data management apparatus as mentioned above has not been able to cope with such information change and therefore has suffered from a problem of limited capability of recording data at only the same types and of the same cycles.